Truth or Dare!
by EmoKiss
Summary: Mainlt Hereos of Olympus...all the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a Hereos of Olympus Truth or Dare...**

**Spur of the moment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hereos of Olympus**

Reyna was sitting bored to death in her room when a thought struck her mind.

She was going to cure her boredom.

And the only way to do that was to find something highly amusing to do.

Of course she could annoy Octavian; the easiest thing to do that has the quickest most amusing effects. But no, she did that last night. But no, this time she was going to gather everyone to play a highly amusing game.

She got up off her bed and walked over to the first cohort first.

"OCTAVIAN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "GET OUT HERE I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" She listened at the door for a few seconds before she heard him getting up and hurrying to the door.

"Yes Reyna? Have you decided that I'm the better choice for praetor?" he asked straightening himself.

Stupid auger, Reyna thought holding in her anger. "No Octavian, I need you to play a game with me."

"Oh? What game?" Octavian asked innocently.

He'll never learn, Reyna thought hiding a smile. This will be very fun.

"I need you to go get Jason and Percy and their friends." Reyna said turning on her heel and heading to her room. He'll get them, she thought. He has to.

Octavian headed to the fifth cohort grumbling all the way. He didn't want to get Jackson and his friends. Why couldn't Reyna do it herself? But no, just because she's the praetor she can get everyone to do it for her.

Octavian knocked on the door to the fifth cohort and yelled at the door. "Percy Jackson! Frank Zhang! Hazel Levesque!"

He heard them come running to the door and open it.

"Octavian…" Percy said unhappily. He didn't show any disrespect though, Octavian was already an enemy and he didn't need him to find out about…his plans for him.

"Reyna needs you right now." He replied brusquely, and then he turned around and stalked away.

"Yay…?" Hazel said staring off in Octavian's direction.

Octavian arrived at the Argo 2 is record time. He just wanted this over with. He walked up the plank and knocked on the door. Jason arrived at it in a few minutes, along with all his Greek friends. Ugh, Greeks, Octavian thought, plastering on a business face.

"Reyna needs you right now." He said before any of them could ask any questions, and like what happened with Percy, he turned around and walked away.

"I guess we'd better get there." Piper said starting off in the direction Octavian went. Everyone exchanged glances and followed her with no question.

Everyone arrived at Reyna's room and went inside. Reyna was waiting for them inside and he sprang up, alarmed.

"Oh, good. You're all here." She motioned for them to sit down and that's what they did. " Okay, some of you may be wondering why you're here, and that's because we're going to play a game."

"And what's that?" Annabeth asked, suspiciously.

Reyna smiled. "Truth or dare."

**I couldn't think of any dares!**

**Sorry!**

**EmoKiss**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry I took so long... :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of this.**

"Okay everyone," Reyna started before Percy interrupted her.

"What! We have to play truth or dare?" Percy was staring at her like she just suggested that they strip naked and start dancing the mambo.

He must really hate this, Reyna thought. "Yes, we're going to play truth or dare. Any questions?" No one said anything, but Percy was still staring at Reyna like she was crazy.

"Since I thought of this, I'll go first." Reyna stated looking around for her first victim. She spotted Octavian doing a failure of a job of trying to be unnoticeable. "Octavian. Truth or dare?"

Octavian didn't want Reyna to make him do something embarrassing, but he didn't want to look like a wimp either. So he chose dare.

"Dare." He replied hoping she wouldn't make him do something that would scar him for life. Reyna on the other hand had other plans.

Dye yourself blue and dye your hair green.`` she told him smiling. She handed him the stuff and pushed him into the bathroom. Octavian went into it obediently and did what he was told. He came out fuming, and looking like a demented, evil, green haired smurf.

``Jackson, truth or dare?" Octavian asked already panning what he would do to him.

"Um, dare." Percy answered looking at Octavian's evil smile and cracking up. With the dye and his smile nobody could take Octavian seriously.

"Have you seen Twilight?" Octavian asked planning the dare out in his mind.

"No." Percy didn't even know what it was. He gave Octavian a confused look.

"No matter. Jackson, follow me." Octavian got up and went into the bathroom. Percy got up and followed him praying to whatever god was listening to help him.

When Percy came out he was not happy. He sat down in his spot and glared at a happy Octavian. Percy was covered from head to toe in sparkles.

When Annabeth looked at him she immediately started laughing. "Oh my gods Percy! What did he do to you?" Everyone started laughing at Percy, who looked like a disco ball exploded on his head. He was not happy at all.

"Okay, Annabeth. Truth or dare?"

**Sorry it's short! I ran out of ideas!**

**If you have any you want to share, send them in.**

**I know it sucked...**

**Reveiw!**

**EmoKiss**


End file.
